Children of Darkness and Light
by ProudMarineWife
Summary: AU starts middle of second year, story starts beginning of summer holidays. probably going to be epic, T for now because there will be blood, violence, strong language. maybe M later
1. Katie, Bones, Tonks and Potter

Niño's de la muerte y de la luz

Fourth year Katie Bell hurried out of her foster parents house. She was dressed in her Quiddich robes and carried her wand and broom. Before leaving the magical household, the unlawful young woman cast an advanced disillusionment charm on herself. She was the daughter of two feared Second Circle Death Eaters, her parents directly under Bellatrix Lestrange herself. Because of this the current head of the DMLE had stationed an Auror of each level around the Gryffindor girl to protect her. A fact Katie had forgotten in her rush to leave the house.

Nymphadora Tonks, Auror trainee level 1, had grown accustomed to using her abilities to catch the mischievous girl every time she had tried to sneak out. This time, instead of stopping her, Tonks, curious about the broom and having flown to the foster home herself, sent a message to Madam Bones and followed the girl. She was already under her own disillusionment charm, but then she was an adult, having graduated from Hogwarts two years before.

The older witch rolled her eyes as she realized that they were flying towards London. _Probably just wants to go to a mall or something._ She knew that she would have to talk to the kid, again, and that she would have to accompany her. Tonks hated shopping, especially in London. She sensed the presence of another witch to her left, and instinctively looked over, her wand in her hand.

Madam Amelia Bones, the director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, did not have Aurors to spare on chasing Katie Bell yet again. She had a special relationship with the girl, having been the one to rescue the bruised toddler from her mother in the first place, so she decided to go herself. She mounted her office broom in London and apparated directly to Tonks side, very nearly being cursed by the pink-haired woman. She quickly identified herself, and cast a spell that allowed her to see within the disillusion spectrum. The two former Hufflepuffs followed closely behind the Gryffindor chaser.

They passed London and were over Surry when Katie finally slowed down. She looked for the park Harry had told her about. She saw the broken swings, and Harry Potter's white owl Hedwig sitting on top of the set. Recognizing the signs for Harry being near, Katie began to descend. Before she could get very far, she noticed a scrawny black-haired boy being chased by five much larger boys. His reflexes were great, for catching a snitch, unfortunately, Harry zigged when he should have zagged and was tackled by three of the boys.

Tonks was startled by Katie's stillness, and even more so when the girl suddenly shrieked in obvious outrage and flattened herself against the broom, pointing the handle at the ground and rapidly descending. Tonks exchanged looks with Bones and the two adults followed at a slightly less breakneck pace. Tonks now believed that Katie was meeting a boyfriend and had caught him with someone else. The new goal was to keep the child from casting any offensive magic.

For her part, Bones knew exactly where they were, and had relaxed quite a bit before Katie had screamed. This was Harry Potter neighborhood, and she knew that Katie and Harry were teammates. And then the girl screamed and dived, the happy relief evaporated and Bones gave chase. _Katie must have a reason for this behavior. She was not raised a purist. Potter is not in danger from Katie Bell. _That was Bones' mantra during the rapid and heart clenching plummet. There was a reason she did not play Quiddich.

Katie swiftly reached the gang of boys, Tonks right behind her. She didn't wait to take off the disillusionment charm before she had bashed the largest boy in the face with her broom handle. The fat boy stopped kicking his victim's stomach and clutched his broken and gushing nose. The top two inches of her broom skittered up the street. Katie cursed harshly as the five boys began screaming and ran from their invisible foe. She hastily removed her concealment and crouched next to the bleeding boy on the pavement.

Tonks hurried over, more careful about cancelling her own charm and swiftly joined by Madam Bones. Harry and Katie were quietly hissing at each other, a common tongue discovered the previous December. The hissing stopped and Tonks looked at the blood-covered teens. "Parseltongue," Katie said, not looking at either adult, "is a most effective language when your jaw has been broken." Her hand gripped the remnants of her useless broom as though it were a club. Since she was looking at Harry, Katie never saw Bones' jaw tighten, or Tonks' hair turn a violent shade of red. "One or more of his left ribs are cracked, but the rest is just cuts and bruises." She laughed bitterly. "Dumbledore promised him he was safest here. Safe! Harry is never SAFE!" She was crying freely as she half whispered half shouted at her guardians. "Can either of you heal him?"

Bones' felt her heart break as she knelt next to the broken teen. She first cast a field diagnostic spell. Her breath hitched when it showed more injuries than Katie had mentioned. The boy had been beaten bloody before he had been beaten. She began casting every healing spell she knew, fixing his jaw and binding his ribs. As soon as Harry could breath and speak again, he said, "See Katie I told you they wouldn't stop you this time." She laughed and helped him up. Both flyers turned their attention to Katie's newly useless broom, "I will buy you a new one. A better one. There's no need for you to get that fixed."

Katie hissed in reply, and to Tonks it didn't sound friendly, nor did Harry's response, so she was surprised when Katie hugged the boy and asked to go to Diagon Alley. Bones' just shook her head at the girl, she knew that not only would she give in, she would probably take Harry and Katie to Bones Hall for the night. Provided, of course that Tonks agreed to chaperone.

"How would we get there? My comets not good for two people, Cant expect Madam Bones to piggy back you both, Katie's broom is broken, and I can only apparate me, I am too clumsy to risk a passenger just yet." Tonks could see her mentor was wavering, and about to give in, so she made herself the bad guy.

"I have a broom, that can handle both me and Katie," Harry said, "and an invisibility cloak that will fit over both of us, so no magic needs to be used really. I do have to tell my aunt, and we probably can't go until after I cook dinner. You two may want to hide yourselves again, when we get there. Uncle Vernon is still at work, but Aunt Petunia can barely tolerate me, she seems ok with Katie as long as she doesn't have to see her." He began walking away, Katie by his side and his owl lazily gliding above.

The adult witches exchanged a look and reapplied their charms, striding after the teens. _She's been here before?_ Tonks questioned herself, _not while I've been on duty she hasn't. I am certain of that. I know how teen girls like to escape from their minders. Though, the broom did throw me off today. _

**AN: this is a second posting of the same chapter because when I read it on the site I realized my computer had auto corrected me and made Tonks have very bad grammar and English skills. Bad computer. This idea just sort of popped into my head, and it wont let me be. So here is yet another begun story. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from posting Fan Fiction.**


	2. Speaking of Snakes

**AN: I mention Wicca in this chapter. No offence is meant as these two know nothing of Muggle religions, nor will any true exploration of the subject occur. Simply a plausible explanation of a book.**

People who prove the Dark Lord right

Harry led the three witches to his house, Number Four Privet Drive. The adults looked around curiously at the neat little houses, immaculate lawns and snooping neighbors. Tonks snickered when the lady in Number Three sniffed disdainfully at Harry and Katie, apparently the woman disapproved. Harry casually opened the front door, only to be greeted coldly by his aunt. "Your friend must go to up to your room, no noise can be made by either of you. Your uncle will be home soon, and then you can explain to him why Dudders has a broken nose. For now, go make dinner." Her voice was cold, hard, and demanding. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." There really was no way for Harry to respond, he led Katie to the stairs and told her which door.

After the witches had parted ways with Harry, Tonks looked around the upstairs, "tis very clean, isn't it," She whispered to Madam Bones. The older woman sniffed in reply. Katie led them to the door, one she'd seen every time she had managed to escape her minders. The elder witches gaped at the six locks, all of them locking from the outside of the room, and a small cat door at the bottom.

Before either woman could react, Katie had spoken, "he wont tell either of you what the locks are doing there. It's obvious what they are for, but not why. I haven't been able to figure out the cat-flap either. We have to be quiet, cant make any noise atall until after Harry has dealt with his uncle. I would have hit one of the other boys if I had known that that one was Dudley. Disillusion me, please and then we will sit on the bed. I will answer any questions you have later, I promise."

Madam Bones rapped her wand sharply on Katie's head. The girl rubbed the spot as her entire body trickled and tingled like someone had hit her with a frigid water balloon. "Didn't have to do it so bloody hard you know," she mumbled as they sat gingerly on Harry's dilapidated bed. Tonks pointed her wand at the door of the room, "muffliato," she whispered, surprisingly close to Katie's ear, "Now we can talk, Miss Bell, starting with how you, a Pureblood from Tower Hamlets, came to be so familiar with Surrey, Little Whinging, and Harry Potter. Start at the beginning, if you please." Katie rolled her eyes and began to speak.

"I should have known you wouldn't want to wait."

**December 15 1992 Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Katie was hurrying back to the common room, as usual Wood had kept the team until almost curfew, and she was the last one out of the locker room. She had taken what was normally a short cut, and promptly gotten lost because of a staircase change, when she heard the hissing. _**Kill…kill...kill**_this was a departure from the normal mantra of _"__**Rip…tear…kill**__" _and it had Katie worried. She knew it was a snake, after all a Parcel-mouth can usually tell when a snake is speaking. Being a Gryffindor, and worried that the Heir of Slytherin had already found a new victim, Katie followed the voice. As she rounded a corner, she ran headlong into three second-years. _**Of course**__, _Katie hissed quietly to herself, _**It would be Potter and crew. **_She failed to notice the inquiring looks Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were giving her. "Did you get hurt at practice, Bell?" The bookworm asked. Potter scoffed at the question.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" He asked, running his hand through his hair, "She was complaining about running into us. I told you there were no injuries at practice, Wood just had us out later than normal." The other three stared at him. "She was hissing, mate," Weasley said, "She didn't say anything." Harry simply crossed his arms and stared at them. _**You've forgotten already. **_ He smirked as Weasley blanched. "OI, HARRY! I've told you Parcel…oh." He looked from Potter to Katie, "I thought Harry was the only one who speaks snake. Well, the only Gryffindor." Katie simply shrugged, she hadn't forgotten that Potter was a Parcelmouth, she had merely spoke without thinking.

"You have to promise," she glared at the two 'normal' first years, "that no one will know I am a Parcelmouth. It is hard enough with the upper-years knowing who my parents are." Katie inwardly cringed, _WHY? _The pair nodded, and moved to hurry away. "Are you coming, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, I am going to try to find that voice. It said it was going to kill something." Potter's eyes never left his teammate, who was also staring at him, "besides, Katie and I have to talk about Quiddich practice tomorrow." The younger girl rolled her eyes and dragged Weasley, who was protesting, away. Katie still looked at Harry, not acknowledging the other departing second years. He pulled something silver out of his pocket, "My fathers invisibility cloak, it will fit over both of us, and we wont be seen out after curfew." he held the cloak open behind his shoulders.

Cautiously, Katie stepped into Harry's open arms and he enveloped them both in the shimmering material. _**We have to walk slowly, and together this way, **_she hissed, not sure if Harry had meant to restrict their movements in such a manner. He nodded against her shoulder; "you have to tell me how to speak Parcel without seeing a snake," he whispered in her ear, "this is the only way we both fit." _**Parcel is quieter than whispers, Harry. I can teach you. It was the only language I spoke until I was three. **_The invisible quiddich players walked slowly over to an abandoned classroom.

Katie cast a locking charm on the door; Filch would never even look twice at a locked classroom. There were old-fashioned desks lined in neat columns and rows, wooden and cracked with inkpots and quills still in their holders. Harry experimentally lifted the lid of the first desk; it still held parchment scrolls and textbooks. Katie grabbed the book and read it's title: _Tempting Demons-The Dangers of Muggle Magic__._ "Muggle Magic?" She asked, looking at her Muggle-raised friend.

"Probably Wiccans and what they call witchcraft. I knew a girl at primary who's mum was a Wiccan, she hurt herself by messing with her mum's stuff."

"Hurt herself?"

"Just what she said."

"Oh."

"So this room was either Muggle Studies or something else." Harry said, his head in the desk, again. He emerged with two more books. "_Shadier than Dark: A History of Black Magic _and _Inundated in Light: A study of White magic._" Katie blanched, "this was the Theoretical Magic room. They stopped teaching that subject after our parents graduated. Dumbledore thought that it tempted many of the young death eaters to dark magic. It was only taught to Seventh years. My foster mother told me that my mum and godparents were in the class with her. Your mum was too, but not your dad. My dad apparently attended Durmstrang."

"But this says Black Magic," Harry replied, lifting the lighter tome, "and the other one says White Magic. Surely is Black is worse than Dark, and White is an over abundance of Light than they aren't the same. Maybe it goes Black, Dark, Light, and White? From worse to best?"

Katie shrugged and moved to another desk. This one had an essay still sitting on the desk, as though it was waiting to be turned in. The corresponding text was sitting open next to it. "_Lights of darkness, a prophecy of the Children of Dark and Light. _Look Harry, this one is by far the thinnest book I have seen at Hogwarts yet. And the essay," she waved the parchment at him, "It was written jointly by Bellatrix Black and Lilly Evans. They must have turned in a different copy though."

"Why's that?"

She giggled at him, "Because they spent half the margins insulting each other. See: **Fucking Mudblood**…Inbred Harpy...**Redheaded stepchild**…Medusa…how do you even know that last one? **I have spent time in your pathetic world**…not my world anymore, do you think the prophecy is real?** All prophecies are real at first, until it fails to play out.** **Why is it not your world anymore? **My parents disowned me when I accidently hexed my sister_…_**How did you accidently hex anybody?**' your mum didn't respond, at least not on here. But Bellatrix was a purist, why would she talk so nicely with your mum?"

"Don't know." Harry had moved over to the Professor's desk. This too looked like it was ready for daily use. Parchment scrolls with handwritten essays that ranged from sloppy to girlishly neat, Multi colored inkpots, quills, and books were set in neat piles. "It's like they expected to come back, and never did, isn't it." It wasn't a question, so Katie didn't respond. She looked through the essays on the desk. "This must be the final version that they turned in."

She handed him the scroll, in neat handwriting that varied from smooth one paragraph to spikey and choppy the next, the essay told the prophecy and explained how it could come about. Quickly, the children decided that the prophecy wasn't important to them, since it didn't describe anybody they knew.Still, Harry kept the essay, a piece of his mother he'd not had before.

"So, Katie, we should get to why we are here." Harry said, sitting in the professor's chair, "Why didn't you tell me that you could speak to snakes too? I've been ducking everybody in this bloody castle because they all think that I am evil."

"That is why, Harry, everybody would turn on me. I am on a tight rope already given who my parents are, and my Godparents."

"Who are they?"

"My Father is Jonathan Felix Bell, and my Mother is Isabelle Malfoy, Draco's father's cousin. They were Death Eaters, directly under Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. My godmother is Bellatrix and my godfather is Sirius Black. He is rumored to have been your parents secret-keeper, and the reason Voldemort killed them. I don't believe it, because Sirius was not a Death Eater, and according to the papers I have, was also your godfather. He couldn't betray you, there is a life-oath taken. It literally would have killed him."

"So it wasn't Black, but someone must have betrayed them."

"Exactly, someone who got away with it. There is nothing we can do about that, I don't even know who the traitor could have been. So lets just teach you Parcel. Father was a parcelmouth and that is all I can remember him speaking before they were sent to Azkaban."

They spent hours working on Harry's ability with the magical language, until he was able to consciously choose to speak it rather than incidentally. The sun had just risen outside the classrooms window when the door was suddenly flung open.

Professors Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick stared at the two students, who were staring back from separate desks. Harry ripped his feet off of the desk, and Katie snickered. "What are you doing in here?" Flitwick asked, his voice squeaking with his shock.

"Theory of Magical Language, Parseltongue." Katie answered.

"In the Magical Theory and Myths classroom?"

"Is there a better place?"

"No, Miss Bell, however you and Mr. Potter are not supposed to be here. Your friends are quite concerned, and Mr. Wood has already approached me, it seems you are both quite late for practice." McGonagall was as stern as ever as she began herding her lost lions out the door and towards the pitch. "Yes, and 15 points from Gryffindor for being out after hours."


	3. WaitWhat?

**A.N.: Missing a homework deadline sucks eggs. I wasn't happy with the work and on top of that I lost ten points for being a day late. Damn damn damn! Vent over. I should clarify that it is late July at this point in the story…**

The Amazingly terrifying broom-less flight, or Lets not anger a human walrus.

The bedroom door slamming open interrupted Katie's telling of her third year. The two adults who had crammed on to the bed pointed their wands at the opening, just in time to see a Harry Potter shaped blur catapult through it. He hit his trunk back first and flipped over it. An obscenely large man with a ridiculous moustache followed.

"BOY!" The man seemed to be positively growling, "IF YOU EVER HURT DUDLEY AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM EXCEPT TO USE THE BATHROOM IN THE MORNING, YOU WILL NOT EAT OUR FOOD, AND YOU WILL NOT WRITE TO YOUR FREAK FRIENDS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry's reply was strained and almost silent as he tried to breath around his newly broken ribs.

"GOOD, FREAK. TOMORROW MORNING, I WILL REINSTALL THE BARS ON YOUR WINDOW. YOU WILL ATTEND YOUR FREAK SCHOOL AND YOU WILL NOT RETURN NEXT SUMMER. I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOUR NONSENSE." The walrus-man stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard that it fell off its hinges. Katie rushed over to her fallen friend as Madam Bones began casting healing spells.

Tonks, who considered herself useless at deep healing spells, began to look for the ward signatures that were meant to keep the boy safe. Her concerns grew, as she could not find any wards at all. She was about to search a wider area when the door opened again. Since her wand was already in her hand, Tonks pointed it at the door. To the consternation of the witches, Petunia Dursley stood in the doorway.

"Come to heap more abuse on him?" Katie asked, waving her wand to cancel the disillusion charm. Petunia flinched at both the magic and the tone in the child's voice.

"No," She replied, "I've come to say that Vernon plans to wake at 6, and to immediately put the bars on the window. We will go to bed at 10. He has taken Dudley to the hospital, but Mr. Fulton across the street is a good friend with Vernon, you can't leave until he and his wife go to bed. Usually around midnight. I know that my sister and her husband adopted Harry, by blood whatever that means. And that his birth mother had a sister called Andi Black, who is a freak like the two of you. Find her and take him there." She held out a small stone, "This is, according to the letter from Dumbledore, the keystone to the blood wards. It had to be attached to living blood, according to the letter, and Harry has, according to my sister, FOUR parents. His birth parents and the Potters. If I recall genetics properly, then the stone would work best with this Andi person. I remember Lilly mentioning she is her husband's cousin, so that's two sets of blood relative in one body. This is all I can do for the boy, please leave tonight and never return."

Katie numbly stood, crossed the room, and took the stone. Tonks for her part had dropped her wand, and her jaw. She looked over to her boss, who was glaring at the muggle and sitting on her knees. Before either woman could reveal herself, Petunia had lifted, closed, and locked the door.

Rather than following, and using her Aunt Bellatrix's favorite curse on the Muggle woman, Tonks resisted her hatred and snatched the ward stone from Katie's limp hand. She focused on her love for her mother and the stone began to glow. The others in the room stared at her as she put the stone on the ground. "W-what does this mean…for me?" Harry's voice shook as the now crimson-haired Auror trainee revealed herself.

Madam Bones followed suit and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Now you lay here and recover, it will take a few hours until you can fly or Apparate. Trainee Tonks and I are going to go talk to her mother, the only Andi Black I am aware of. We will get the truth, and return for you to take you either to Katie's foster family or to the Tonks residence."

They moved Harry to his bed, and practically forced Katie to lie next to him. To add another bruise to the pair's egos, Madam Bones cast a powerful sleeping charm on them. Harry's last thought was that at almost 13, he didn't really need to take naps anymore. Tonks snickered at the put out expressions before the teens' faces relaxed to a peaceful state. She was still smirking when she arrived with a sharp crack in her living room.

Andromeda Tonks nee Black had been reading a very good book when her daughter and her daughter's boss quite rudely appeared in her living room without so much as a "By your leave". She snapped the book shut and shot to her feet, instantly assuming the position Nymphadora had dubbed 'Mum Form 2'. Her wayward child hung her head in contrition as Andromeda leveled the Black family glare at her. Unfortunately Madam Amelia Bones, an old friend, ruined the effect when she immediately began laughing.

When she was able to control her laughter, Amelia motioned for her friend to sit back down. Once the three witches were comfortable, Nymphadora explained the events of the day, with special emphasis on what Petunia Dursley had said. Andromeda pursed her lips, secretly chewing on the lower one. It was a trick her sister, Bellatrix, had taught her to hide her nerves. She had opened and closed her mouth at least fifteen times before words finally came out. They weren't the ones either of the other women expected, "When will she be able to have visitors? It's been twelve years, after all."

Amelia needed no confirmation, "Bellatrix will be placed in general population tonight. Her new cell will be across from Sirius' and next to Isabelle Bell. The warden felt it would be easier to watch them, keeping them in the same area. Although it may place Bell in danger, we all remember how much your sister loved Katie, as much as she could anyway."

"Can she have visitors before her release, I have to talk to her before I answer your questions."

"Yes. But I have to be in the room with you." Amelia stood, "Stay here, Trainee Tonks, if the shite flies from this visit, you will stay clean."

Tonks sighed as her boss and her mother popped out of the room. She had a feeling that if it started flying; she and Harry would be in the middle. Instead of worrying for no purpose, Nymphadora moved to the guest bedroom and began to prepare it for a long-term guest. Even if her mother wouldn't, though Tonks doubted that, she would take the boy in.

Andromeda shook her old friends hand off as they arrived at the Auror docks. There is no apparating on or off Azkaban Island, nor Portkeys because all magical transport can be done wandlessly. Therefore the wardens kept powerful wards over the entire island, and the only access are through boats rather like Muggle ferries with cells where the cars would park. Halfway to the island, both women shivered as the Dementors who patrolled the outer walls came to investigate.

Andromeda was hoping that her sister was still sane. The older woman had spent the better part of twelve years in solitary confinement, with naught but Dementors for company and never removed from her cell. This was the extent of her punishment for torturing Alice Longbottom to insanity, twelve years under 24 hour demon guard. Since her condemnations were consecutive, not concurrent, Bellatrix still had five years remaining for being a Death Eater, in General quarters with human guards during the day and Dementors at night.

Andromeda was the only one approved to visit Bellatrix, even on the later part of her sentence. The Wizzengammot decided this because the rift between the sisters was well known. They did not know the truth of Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, and did not believe that Andromeda would ever be welcome. However, Andi was the only one who would be fully welcome, at least the only one not also in prison.

"Sirius is also being released from Solitary today," Madam Bones said, breaking the silence and fogging the currently icy air as the boat docked. The two women had to wait until the new inmates were unloaded and processed before they could disembark.

"I am not on his visitor list." Andi's reply was terse and cold as she stared at the foreboding prison, "Evidently I was not convinced enough of his guilt for Albus to let me visit him."

"You work for the DMLE, officially anyway, as a social worker. I am assigning you Harry Potter, a Muggleborn by the name of Hermione Granger, and Katie Bell. They will be your only children until they are of age or married, whichever comes first." Bones stared at the small group of prisoners. Three Death Eater Orphans, and two abandoned Muggleborns who had to turn to stealing to survive, all under age twenty. The Death Eater orphans were like Katie Bell, abused by their parents and now joining them in prison.

She sighed and looked at her old friend, "Katie is like those three, there. Her parents are in this prison; I do not want her to join them. It seems to be the trend, we arrest the parents, drop the kid in foster care, and right after they graduate Hogwarts we arrest the kid. The system needs to change. The American Muggles have this program called CPS. Child Protective Services. I am starting something like that. There are ten Azkaban orphans in our care. I am assigning you one and we've other counselors. The current workload is going to be three kids, two adults in Azkaban.

"You are my tester, so I am giving you your relatives. Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black will have you to talk to, once a week. You can carry letters for them, as long as they are meant for family; Narcissa, Druella, yourself. I know that Harry is Sirius' godson, and Katie is Bellatrix and Sirius' goddaughter, they may write to them. However, you must censor what is written, Bellatrix is NOT allowed to attempt to recruit Katie Bell."

Andromeda smirked, "Bella doesn't want Katie in the Death Eaters. She told me so on Katie's second birthday, that she'd rather I take Katie too." She abruptly stopped talking as Bones stared at her.

"TOO?"

Andromeda closed her eyes, "How stable is my daughter's job? Would she be punished for something she doesn't know?"

"I am not Crouch, Andi."

"Bellatrix had three children, Amelia. None of them are Lestrange. There was a convoluted plan cooked up by my Uncle and Bella's birth father to protect their family lines and keep fresh blood flowing through our veins. Nymphadora Druella was the first born of this plan, then Cassiopeia Bellatrix and then Aries Sirius.

"James could not have children, they found out while Bella was pregnant with Cassiopeia. So, being the man he is, Sirius convinced Bellatrix to have one more child. Aries Sirius Black was born on July 30, 1980 at 11:59 pm. He was blood adopted by James Potter and named Harry James Potter on July 31 at 7am. But while she was pregnant…Sirius had brought Nymphadora to visit me, Bellatrix wasn't showing yet, and Cassie was only a few months old. Narcissa had summoned Bella, and she had had no choice but to leave Cassie with a house elf. It turned out that the letter from Cissy was fake, and while Bella was out of the house Aurors Longbottom, Jones and Shacklebolt stormed the house.

"Shacklebolt took Cassie; he had to kill the elf. They left everything else alone, and a letter to Bella from Dumbledore of all people. She never told me what it said, just that she was certain the baby was alive. She, Lilly, James, Sirius, and her ever veiled father stood in my living room with Nymphadora, who was only 6 at the time, napping in my bedroom. There was much arguing between the four of them until Bella finally snapped at all of them. 'The safety of my children is paramount, Nymphadora will stay here, and be raised by Andromeda, we will honor Sirius' promise to James with this child. NO ONE will know the identity of either child. I am sorry, Father, but our enemies are stooping to new lows.'

"The veiled man nodded, left and Bella arranged everything else. Both Cassie and Harry should be entering their third year. I have to ask Bella if I can tell them the truth yet, then I have to find Cassiopeia. I figured I would start with the Muggleborns, because Dumbledore doesn't trust our foster system."

Amelia nodded as the two women were guided into the visitors unit. There, waiting for them, were Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange. Two hours later, the women left Azkaban carrying letters to each of the Black children, and to Katie. The letters were Bellatrix's way of giving Andromeda permission to tell the children the whole truth, straight from Bella's hand. They decided to wait to deliver the letters until after Harry had been moved to the Tonks household and spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the new protection program.

Nymphadora Druella Tonks was growing annoyed. Her boss and mother had returned to the house, and without so much as a "how are you" locked themselves in her mother's study. Hours ago. Finally she knocked on the door. When they responded she said, "I am going to take food to Harry and Katie now!" She spun on her heel and disapperated directly to Harry's bedroom, bag of food in hand.


	4. Hey her hair is BLACK!

**A.N. I do not usually do updates like this one, because they annoy me, but it has been pointed out that my bloodlines are confusing a little, so here at the beginning of chapter four, a break-down of my bloodlines:**

**Katie Bell: **_pureblood daughter of two death eaters, both in Azkaban. Her father, Jonathan Bell, for being a Death Eater and her mother, Isabelle Malfoy, for both being a Death Eater and beating her then 3 year old daughter (I find stories that make child abuse acceptable in the Wizarding World tiresome.) Children are so precious to my Wizarding Population that Isabelle's sentence is actually longer than Bellatrix's. Jonathan Bell will be released from prison before this story is finished, but he won't regain custody of his daughter. His wife's violence is considered his failure-his father has disinherited (not disowned) him and named Katie the heir of house Bell. House Bell will fold into houses Potter and Black eventually._

**Harry James Potter: **_Pureblood son of Sirius Black and Bellatrix Black. Blood Adopted by James Potter and Lilly Evans due to promise made by Sirius. Blood adoption, in my story, reworks DNA when performed on an infant. Basically it combined the four sets of DNA. It would be like if Sirius/Bellatrix were one person and James/Lilly were another and those two persons had a child. He is only considered a Half-blood because no one knows of the adoption. The Wizarding world believes Harry to be the natural son of James and Lilly._

**Bellatrix Minerva Riddle/Black/Lestrange: **_pureblood by virtue of grandparents. Both of her natural born parents were half bloods with one PURE parent and one MUGGLE parent. Dumbledore told her mother that both she and her father were deceased in an attack on their home by Death Eaters when Bellatrix was only three days old. There was no attack, obviously, and her father hid her safely with the Black family. The only way to protect Bella from her father's enemies was for the Blacks to blood adopt her. _

_By the time this decision was made, Bella was 8 months old, too old for her DNA to rewrite, so they had to also incorporate Andromeda's (also 8 months old) blood into it- making the girls virtually twins. Orion Black, Sirius' father, realized the mistake his brother in law was making by betrothing Bella to the Lestrange family and contacted her natural father. The Slytherin men devised a plan to keep their lines as SANE as possible, the Lestranges being too much related to both lines. Bella's changes were only skin deep, so they married the then 16 year old girl to Sirius (also 16.) This was held secret from Cygnus Black and her marriage to Roldolphus was in name only, never in deed. Two weeks later, Andromeda (still 16) ran away to marry Ted Tonks._

**Nymphadora Black/Tonks: **_Pureblood daughter of Sirius and Bellatrix. She was born almost immediately after her parents graduated from Hogwarts in 1973, and was newly six when her younger sister was born, almost seven when Harry was born. The Order kidnapped her baby sister, sparking the need in Bellatrix to protect her remaining children by putting them away from her. She never gave any last names to her father when she informed everyone about her plans for the children. Nor did she tell him that her youngest child was male. The Tonks family did not Blood Adopt Nymphadora._

**Cassiopeia Bellatrix Black: **_Pureblood daughter of Bellatrix and Sirius, born 1979, kidnapped early 1980, whereabouts and circumstances UNKNOWN. Most definitely is NOT Katie, just saying. Is not Hermione, Pansy, or Daphne either. Suggestions welcome._

Compromising positions and running away.

Katie and Harry had indeed slept the entire time that Tonks and Bones had been gone. They were awoken by a rather loud crash as Tonks dropped the food she had brought. When a person is startled from sleep, how they wake depends on the lives they lived. A soldier or assassin and those who live by violence react by quickly arming themselves. A teenage girl who has never really had anything to fear shrieks and tries to jump up, this is not helped by her bedmates reaction of drawing in on himself to reduce his mass-thereby reducing the area that can get damaged.

The result had Tonks literally rolling on the floor; Katie had tried to jump up at the same time as Harry had folded in. Unfortunately at some point they had moved together, with Katie sprawled across Harry's chest. Their simultaneous reactions resulted in the teens literally catapulting off the bed and landing in a heap of bodies, blankets, and pillows on the floor.

Their efforts to untangle themselves had Tonks laughing harder, and reminded both teens that thirteen is when hormones begin raging. Katie was the last to notice as she triumphantly extracted herself from the sheets, and realized Harry was tomato red. Before she could ask, her brain caught up with her body, which was straddling her boyfriend's hips. Which put an interesting hard pressure on her butt. As soon as Katie realized what she was sitting on, her face glowed a deeper crimson than Harry's and she sprang off his lap.

It was into this scene that Andromeda and Bones arrived, ready to pack Harry's belongings. Andromeda looked around at the flamed teens and her laughing daughter, "It happens, get over it and lets move on." Her tone had the three younger wizards scrambling off the floor. Before he realized that he did not know this woman, Harry had grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"I am ready to leave, now. Madam Bones please say it is midnight. Who are you?" He said breathlessly as he crammed the cage into his trunk.

"It is only six, Harry," Bones said, ruffling the hyper boy's hair, "and this is Andromeda Tonks, Tonks' mother. We have letters for all three of you, and news. The letters first, because what they contain may be hard to take. So Letters, then food, than news then it should be midnight and we can leave." She handed each child the letter written by the Azkaban inmates and bade them to read silently.

**Nymphadora Tonks**

**Kent, England**

_Our darling child,_

_Before I explain, Princess, there is a spell you need to cast on yourself. RECLUDAM MEA MEMORIAS. Once you have cast that, continue reading this missive. Do not shout at Andromeda until after you have finished this letter. I will explain everything she cannot, and you have led a blessed life because of her._

Tonks raised her wand on autopilot and methodically cast the spell. Instantly her mind was assaulted by memories. She had thought that she was normal, and unable to recall her youngest years. Andromeda stiffened next to Madam Bones as her Nymphadora leveled Bellatrix's glare at her. Fortunately, before the entire neighborhood was made subject to the infamous tempers of Bellatrix's bloodline, Nymphadora remembered to return to her letter. The handwriting had changed.

_Now that you recall who you are, Little Dora, allow us to explain. When you were six years old, I took you to visit your Aunt Andi and your Mother was lured away from the house with a ruse that your Aunt Cissy needed her. Your mum and your aunt were pregnant at the time, but Cissy was further along so your mum went to see her. We had a custom of leaving you children with our House Elf, Maxim, if we were only going to be gone for a short while. _

_In the ten minutes that it took your mum to get to Cissy and learn that the summons was false, the Order of the Phoenix had broken into our home, killed Maxim out of presumed necessity, and were preparing to take your sister Cassiopeia. She was only two-months old, and your mum was under orders from her Da to avoid Dark Magic, or even Grey Magic around you children, or while she was pregnant. Her hands were tied; all she could do was scream at him as Dumbledore's pet Auror took the baby._

The handwriting changed again, and there was a large slash of ink as if the parchment had been ripped from the previous author.

_I apologize for my lack of patience, Princess, but your Da is taking to long to explain. Immediately after the Order left, I took a portkey to Andromeda's house. You may have heard, probably not from Andi, that I am a Blood Purist, and that I committed unspeakable crimes against the world. I am not a Purist, my own parents were half bloods before I was blood-adopted to the Black family. It was always power and acceptance from my Da that I craved. I have gotten off topic; I was explaining how you, my child, came to believe that you were the daughter of Andi. I confess this was my idea. It was born out of fear, a fear that proved to be founded as merely a year after I concocted the plan my prediction came true. The child I carried was born on July 31__, __1980. We had been reduced to weekend parents for you. You were safer with Andi, but not happier. It broke my heart to see you cry every time we left._

_So we moved to London from Black Castle to be closer to you, we could see you every day and you were happier for it. The boy was a promise to your Da's best friend. His wife could not have children, a result of a curse your Aunt Cissy hit her with during school. We allowed the Potters (yes them) to blood adopt Aries and they renamed him Harry. James and your Da joined the Order to try to ferret out the location of your sister. Then Peter Pettigrew told my Da where to find the Potters. _

_Da did not know that Harry was his grandson. I was so focused on keeping the two of you safe and finding your sister that I overlooked my father's spy in the Order. A spy who also did not know who Harry's true parents were. On October 31, 1981 I heard that the Longbottoms knew where Cassie was. Andi convinced me to spend the night with you instead. I was there when I heard about the attack on the Potters. I immediately apparated to my Da's side, only to find an empty robe, Lilly and James dead and Aries gone._

_I believed that the Longbottoms had the information about Cassie, so maybe they knew about Aries too. I made a mistake; I should have gone there first. Roldolphus, Rabastian, and Barty were already there, Frank and Alice were already mad. I barely saved the boy, by hiding him in the closet. The Aurors arrived, and I managed to apparate away before they got their wards up. But I was seen, and I knew it to protect you further, Dearest, I obliviated you, but not completely. _

_I simply locked the memories away from you, and any legimens that looked. I am not sorry for that. It kept you safe and you believing that you were Andi's daughter. I was arrested leaving London, as that traitor Pettigrew blew up a street of Muggles. Your Da and I were arrested on the same day. _

_My primary job, once I knew it was hopeless to save all three of you, was to protect my father's secrets. One of which is me, no one knows I am his child, or that I am adopted. Another secret was your existence, everyone believed you were Andi's from the start, and that Cassie was Roldolphus'. The third secret is how Da will return. It is distasteful and frightening and I cannot tell you what it is. This is how I know that he will return, if he were dead then I could tell all of his secrets._

_I love you, Nymphadora. Your Da loves you. One day we will be free, your Da found innocent, I have just a few years left in here. Until then, find your sister, love your brother, and live happily._

_Love_

_Mum and Da_

_Bellatrix and Sirius Black._

Nymphadora "Tonks" Black finished reading and turned a wounded look on her mother. Aunt. She opened her mouth to speak, yell, question and merely squeaked as all those tried to happen at the same time. For the first time since she was ten, her morph failed and her hair and eyes turned black and violet, respectively. She then immediately passed out, landing hard on Harry's worn bed. She never even noticed the boy-who-was-her-brother clutching at his letter, or his girlfriend staring blankly at her unopened one.


	5. Finding Blood

A/N: Merry Christmas, Happy New Year. Happy laundry day…Sorry this took so long, I discovered that I am pregnant and have been super busy.

**Chapter 5: Finding Blood.**

Harry clutched his letter in his fist. He didn't want to open it; his life was already in turmoil from just finding out he was adopted. By blood. _What does that even mean?_ He thought, staring at the unconscious woman on his bed. He had family! In the Wizarding world, and none really in the Muggle world. He was a pureblood, not a half-blood like he was told. His real parents were in prison, and had written him a letter. Suddenly Harry felt like joining Tonks on the bed.

Instead he briefly skimmed his letter. It was much shorter than Tonks' was. Apparently they didn't have much to say to the boy they had given away.

_Harry,_

_You were supposed to be told, on your eleventh birthday, that you were not born a Potter. You were supposed to grow up happy, healthy, loved and with me as your Godfather. Dumbledore convinced James and Lilly to go into hiding, to protect you from Voldemort. We trusted the wrong man. We should have used Remus Lupin, a werewolf whose mind is so well protected by his illness that the best legimancers could not read it. However fear and prejudice stopped us all. I am ashamed to admit it. Instead we chose Peter Pettigrew. Son, as the last Potter, you have to avenge their deaths. Voldemort was the weapon, Pettigrew the wielder._

_Sirius_

_**My Son,**_

_**Never did I stop loving you. No matter what anybody says about my ability to love or my actions, know that always. You were born Aries Sirius Black, and though you were blood-adopted right away, you will always be thus. Your full legal name, son, is Harry Aries James Sirius Potter-Black. You are the next head of both families, unless Nymphadora has a son because then the title falls to her. You must tell Minerva McGonagall that you are also the heir to the Riddle family. She will know what you mean. Make sure you are alone with her, or have only Andromeda with you.**_

He crumpled the note again, shoved it down into his pocket, and turned to Katie. She had been sitting on the bed, staring at her own letter. Quickly she shoved it into the pocket of her robes when she felt his eyes on her. Glancing at Amelia, Katie softly hissed a refusal at Harry. Andromeda flinched as Harry hissed back. "Of all of her traits he could have inherited," she muttered to Amelia, "it had to be the creepiest one." Amelia smirked in response, and checked the time.

It was eleven thirty, so the adults began packing and shrinking Harry's belongings. Both women frowned when the task only took five minutes. Every time they would come to a toy, non-schoolbook, or electronic devise, Harry would shake his head and whisper, "Dudley's." The pair began to plot an all-day trip to a mall. Sighing, Amelia placed her hands on the shoulders of both teens. "Are we ready to escape your prison, Harry?" The boy nodded and felt an odd twisting sensation followed immediately by the feeling of being sucked through a vacuum hose. The world refocused and Harry found himself in a nicely decorated, well lived in living room. A very shocked man with brown hair and friendly eyes scrambled out of his chair, "'Dromeda! Some warning would have been nice!" The black-haired woman rolled her eyes, "Yes, dear." She and Amelia guided the teens to her office. Katie, at the very least, had some explaining to do.

Amelia shut the door behind her and gestured the teens onto a loveseat against the same wall. Both flopped down, slouching with matching sullen pouts. Harry was certain that he was about to be reprimanded for not telling anyone about his uncle and cousin, and Katie KNEW for a fact that Amelia was going to bite her head off about her magic use and her flight to Harry's neighborhood. Neither made eye contact with the stern witch, choosing instead to stare at their hands.

"Whose wand are you using Katie?" Amelia asked quietly, she didn't want to frighten the children, but she also knew that Katie had been matched to her father's wand, at least until his release from Azkaban. It was not, however, the wand she currently had, as the Trace was not on it. Katie pulled the wand out of her sleeve and handed it to her protector. Amelia immediately recognized it as Katie's mother's wand, the wand that had been used to torture the child. It was supposed to have been snapped when the woman went to prison. "Oh, Katie, where did you get this?"

Surprisingly, Harry was the one who answered, "On the Christmas Holidays, Malfoy was taunting her with it. His father had given it to him, he said."

_Flashback: Christmas Eve Hogwarts_

"_Hey! Bell!" the irritating blond boy was running towards Katie and Harry, interrupting their snowball fight against the Weasley clan. Katie snarled at the Slytherin, "What Malfoy?"_

_Malfoy smirked, drawing a wand from his pocket. The crowd of Gryffindors had their own wands out before he could do anything else. "Hey, take it easy!" he exclaimed, holding the wand aloft and showing the handle of his own in his sleeve. "Father gave me this, to give to Bell. He thought she'd like a reminder of her mum. Of the fun times surrounding Bell's third birthday. He said I should show her that it still has power. Unfortunately, Bell, this wand won't work for me. So I will just give it to you, a token of your mother's affection for you." He threw the wand at her feet; it's white wood blending with the snow. Katie simply stared at her feet, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as her body recalled what that wand was capable of._

_Fred and George began throwing snowballs of increasing density at the Slytherin idiot, and were soon joined by their brothers, including Percy, as Harry picked the wand up. He slipped it into his pocket and pulled Katie into the castle, bypassing all of their normal haunts to get to McGonagall. The Scottish woman silently regarded the duo before pulling Katie into a comforting hug. Harry put the extra wand onto the teacher's desk and sat on a chair in her office._

"McGonagall told her that the wand was powerless now, and that Katie should take it home with her. She also said to give it to you when Katie saw you next, but we decided to use it as an opportunity for Katie to visit."

"Why?"

"Because I have no friends in Surrey." It really was a simple as that, Andromeda reasoned to herself. They had been given the means to change Harry's summer holidays and took them.

Amelia took the wand from Katie and, after promising that she could come visit Harry the next day, escorted her wayward charge home. After they had left, Andromeda escorted her nephew to his new room. She tried to ignore the look of awe on his face as he sat on the bed. "We will go shopping after Katie gets here tomorrow. You need new clothes, shoes and glasses, and this room needs to be decorated." Harry nodded, struck mute by the comfort of the mattress and the size of the room.

Katie walked back into her foster house, past her scolding guardian and straight to her room where she opened the letter from her Godmother once more.

_**Katherine,**_

_** Bones told me that you are adjusting well. That you have little memory of what your mother did to you, and that you are a Gryffindor. My responses were that: I am glad you are well adjusted, I don't believe for a moment that you've forgotten her crime against you, and at least you aren't a Hufflepuff. At least, dear child, that is what I said to Bones. I have also heard that you are on the Quiddich team, a chaser like I was. I am proud that you've overcome. I promise, as soon as I see your mother, you will be avenged. Keep your head down and don't pick fights with your cousins in Slytherin. I am happy you are a Gryffindor, that way you will be better than our generation. Keep an eye on Harry please. We've heard whispers, even in Azkaban, of his adventures.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Auntie Bella**_


End file.
